Abbott
by SnapeAngel
Summary: what would happen if one soft hearted, loyal wizard heard the desperate screams of a six year old dark haired little boy one afternoon?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor either of the Twins would have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. - Obviously

Thanks also go out to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such :D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan-fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. **I make no claim that it is error free. **If you enjoy my little stories and are **willing to accept the quality level**, please continue reading my story. **If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure** based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

**Reminder to anyone interested:** I am accepting letters written by DP readers, Hogwarts students, etc as well as papers written by first year students that harry would have classes with in both History, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms for Apprentice Potter. Anyone who submits one that is used, which would be most I would assume, will be credited on my profile page and on the chapter their piece is featured in. Be sure to write in character. Meaning if your paper for Herbology was wrote by Neville be sure to BE Neville when you write him. I would love to have these items to add to up coming chapters. Hope to receive some asap!

**Note: **I have started a blog you can follow me on it at: http:/rjourney- . Com/ . I have also published my non-fan fiction works –short stories and poems currently – on fiction press please feel free to check me out at: http:/www. Fictionpress. com/u/801354/ -as I have mentioned with any link please remove the spaces.

Adopted from time turner user

rip time turner

original title: it started with a walk

new title: Abbott

* * *

**Abbott**

.

.

A man was walking around Little Whinging, Surrey to do research for the Ministry of Magic on muggles. He was to record how they dressed, talked, interacted, and so on so that Ministry workers who had to go into muggle areas could blend in better. The idea was that if his research proved to be useful it would be shared with the magical community at large to help maintain the British Wizarding World's secrecy. He was startled from his mental notes by the piercing screams of a child, not a child at play no, a child in pain. As a father he was torn between rushing to help the poor child and staying out of it to maintain secrecy. The wizarding world had nearly been exposed a few years back due to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters openly attacking muggle communities.

His blood ran cold when he heard a dangerous sounding man bellow, "FREAK GET BACK HERE!"

The wizard knew many hate filled muggles called children with magic 'freak'. He couldn't allow a child to be abused no matter what. He ran to the house where he heard the screams coming from. He mentally noted the house was numbered four but other than being number four on whichever street in Little Whinging, Surrey he was on it meant nothing. The child's screams were heartbreaking as well as terrifying. The wizard felt he had no choice but to blast the door down. He couldn't be sure what would happen to the child if he give them the time to register someone had heard the child's screams and pleads. The wizard blasted the door off it's hings and into the foyer of the breadbox house. The door missed a massive man who had a short thin dark haired child tied with rope to the banister of the stairs who he was beating with a leather belt. The wizard was shocked to see the man flagellating the child and without thinking twice pulled out his wand.

"Stupefy!"

The fat muggle man stiffened within a blink of an eye and crashed to the ground hard at the feet of his wife who had just rounded the corner. The house seemed to shake and the floor creaked ominously. The screaming horse faced woman halted her screeching looked at her husband then at the wizard right as the floor collapsed under the surprising impact of the disgustingly obese man.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! VERNON! VERNON!" The woman exclaimed as she looked down into the hole that the fat man had made.

"You..you're one of those freaks aren't you! You killed my husband you freak!" She said glaring at the wizard who was as shocked as her at the power of his spell.

"No ma'am I don't think I killed him. I st- I froze him because he was beating this poor child. How could you stand by and let him beat your own son!" he responded confused by her lack of concern for the child he was untying from the banister.

"He is NOT my son!" She screeched across the hole at him.

"Oh? Then who is he?" the wizard asked officially confused by now. Why would the fat muggle be beating on a strangers kid? Where was the child's parents? What was WRONG with the woman?

"The teacher at school calls me Harry Potter, sir," came the small scratchy voice from the boy.

"The teacher? Where are your par-? Wait, you said Harry Potter?" the wizard asked as he turned the boy around.

"Yes sir."

"Oh by Merlin!" the wizard exclaimed as he gently brushed the long hair off the boy's forehead and saw the famous scar.

"You're one of them! Take him! We never wanted him! Vernon wanted to take him to an orphanage or drown him but the old man came and threaten to let our son turn into one of those, those, YOUS!" the wife screamed.

The wizard sighed, stood up, and stunned her as well. She was giving him a headache. The boy sniffled. The wizard, Michael, could tell he was in pain and terrified.

"It's ok child. My name is Michael Merlin Abbott. I am a wizard just like you. Do you live here?"

"Yes sir, in there, I'll go in there now so you don't have to bother with me no more," Harry said as he walked carefully around the whole in the floor to get to his cupboard.

"Harry, wait son. You don't have to or need to go in there. I'm going to call a few people and one of them will be a special kind of he-doctor that can fix you right up. If I get my way you will be moving in with my family and me but regardless you are not staying here."

Harry stared at Michael like he had grown another head as he pulled out his two way mirror and began his calls. Harry began to cry for the first time in a long time. Both his uncle and aunt were unconscious and maybe they would go to jail and there was a nice man who said he was going to let him move in with him. He didn't mind that at all. He would do all the chores he could as long as the man didn't hit him, touch him there, and let him eat at least once a day.

Michael was greatly disturbed to hear the savior of the wizarding world cry but couldn't take time out to hug him just yet.

"Amelia Bones," Michael enunciated into the mirror.

"Who the hel- Mike? What is so urgent you had to buzz my backside calling on the secure line? And where ARE you?" Amelia asked squinting through her side at the horrible wallpaper behind Micheal's head.

"Yes it's me sis, I need you at... Child what street is this?"

"Privet Drive, sir," Harry answered as he gawked at the weird man talking INTO a mirror like a phone.

"Thank you, I need you at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, as soon as possible with a healer that we can trust and trustworthy Aurors Amie."

"Mike, what's going on? Are you hurt? Who were you talking to?"

"Uh..are you alone? Secured room?"

"Seriously Mike wha-"

"Are you alone in a secured room Amelia Susan Bones?" Michael asked in frustration. His sister liked to forget he was older sometimes.

"...Yes, you are worrying me Michael."

"Amelia, I would normally call your fine team of Aurors for a case of child abuse buthere is a unique situation here. You see the child who was being abused by his muggle relatives was none other then Harry Potter. I am in the home that Harry Potter was placed in by someone, I would guess Dumbledore, with a badly beaten Harry Potter and his unconscious muggle aunt and uncle."

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY! Michael what the hell is REALLY going on?" Amelia was about done with her silly brother's theatrics and teasing.

Michael just turned the mirror around to show her the scrawny saviour of the wizarding world who had been staring at him wide eyed this whole time.

"Michael? Oh my word! Harry Po- Michael? I have the signal from the tracer on the mirror, I will be right over with a team. I'll be there in a blink of an eye," Amelia's face went white when she saw the bloody too skinny boy with the lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

Amelia, like the rest of the wizarding world, had not known what had happened to the child after that fateful night and was one of the people who looked for Harry for a while wanting to take him in as her own. But to find out he was with muggles who abused him, well that just didn't sit right with her.

The mirror went dead and Michael looked up but didn't see the boy anymore. Mike had forgotten by now that the boy said he lived under the stairs so didn't look there while searching the house for him. After just five minutes Mike had looked through the house, finding a fat boy in a room alone playing a video game loudly, but had not found Harry. Suddenly Mike heard the distinctive 'SNAP' of apparition go off several times close by. He looked out an upstairs window and saw Amelia had her best squad with her. Amelia and her Aurors marched up the drive and into the house nearly falling into the hole made by Vernon.

"What on earth are muggles doing with a hole in the middle of their foyer?" Amelia said confused.

"Um..that's my fault..I think.." Mike stated from the second step from the bottom.

"You think? You either blew a hole in the floor and put the muggles into it or you didn't boy," Alastor Mad-Eye Moody growled out, one eye on Mike the other locked firmly on the door to the cupboard under the stairs.

"Amie we have a problem, or I do really...I seem to have lost Harry Potter. I was on with you then looked up and he was gone," Mike explained looking like a lost puppy by the end.

"You los-" Amelia began but was cut off by Mad-Eye.

"He went in the closet idgit," Moody grumbled with a nod of his head towards the cupboard under the stairs.

Mike looked at Moody like he grew another head before remembering Harry's statement from earlier. Mike motioned for Amelia and her crew to stay still as he walked carefully over to the door of the closed cupboard where they could just make sobs out from.

"Oh Ga-" Mike stated trying not to fall backwards into the hole or over react. The smell from Harry's little room was beyond anything he had ever smelt before. Amelia glared at Mike as she slid up next to him suddenly getting a nose full of the stench. Michael, Amelia, Mad-Eye and the rest of the Aurors had to swallow down bile and try not to throw up.

"My, I thought I had smelt the worse before the war ended," Shacklebolt stated calmly as he scrunched up his nose.

Amelia and Michael were looking into a tiny closet under the stairs leading up to the second floor at the tiny, dirty, wounded, half naked form of Harry Potter who was curled up in the fetal position quietly crying.

"Healer Smith come here please," Amelia said calmly so not to scare the boy. She stood up and got out of the way so the healer could examine Harry who had snaked out a hand and grabbed a hold of Michael's hand.

"Mr. Abbott I need you to move," Healer Smith stated.

Michael tried to remove his hand from Harry's but the boy just tightened his grip and refused to let go.

"I..uh..I can't. Let me swing around a little that's the best I can do at the moment sorry," Mike said. Healer Smith nearly rolled his eyes he would have just pulled his fingers free, Hufflepuffs.

"He needs to go to St. Mungo's Madame Bones. I suggest at least one of your Aurors come with me. Someone is bound to see the scar then all hell will break loose," the Healer stated.

"I'll go. I'll give you my statement after his treatment if that's ok with you Amie," Mike volunteered.

"Fine, Shacklebolt, go with them, I expect your report just as soon as the healers have him fixed up. When they are done with him at St. Mungo's take him to BASE. He'll be safe there," Amelia ordered. Shacklebolt gave a nod and produced the St. Mungo's emergency portkey he kept on himself at all times. Once the Healer had levitated Harry out of the cupboard the four of them took hold of the portkey and went to St. Mungo's.

When Shacklebolt, Michael, Harry, and Healer Smith arrived at St. Mungo's they were in the room used to treat injured Aurors. This room had been set up during the last war to keep sick or injured civilians from freaking out at the condition of the Aurors coming in from battle. The room had a charm on it to let St. Mungo's staff know when someone had port-keyed in. Michael had just helped the injured Harry (who still had a hold of his hand) up onto the exam table when a medi-witch sprinted into the room. She took one look at Michael, Shacklebolt, Healer Smith, and Harry and got straight to work gathering what she knew on instinct they would need. Healer Smith went straight to work cleaning Harry up and treating his whip lashes. Once Harry was safe from infection and healed from the whip lashes the medi-witch and the healer began treating his malnutrition and other health issues. It took a good five hours to treat his injuries, illnesses, and other ailments as well as document all of this for the Aurors. By the time they had recorded everything Amelia had arrived to check on their progress.

Healer Smith gained an unbreakable vow of silence from the medi-witch before letting her go back to her other duties.

Once the medi-witch had left he turned to Amelia and said "I obviously know this child is Harry Potter the witch nor I will disclose anything not only because of our vow as Medi-Witch and Healer but because I gained her unbreakable vow not to and I will give you mine shortly. My diagnostic says Mr. Potter has been abused since the day after his parents murder. He has numerous healed but not set fractures as well as current micro-fractures to most of his bones. He has suffered multiple concussions, severe malnutrition and anemia. He, as you may figure, has severe vitamin deficiencies causing multiple chronic conditions. All of these can be treated but he, in my medical opinion, should never return to his aunt and uncles care."

The healer took a deep breath and continued looking very troubled. "The most troubling I have found is the existance of what appears to be a horcrux in his head, at the location of his scar. I can only assume this was gained the night HE was defeated. The horcrux could be causing the child to have serve nightmares as well as severely draining his magic and weakening his fragile body. To top that off there are some pretty big blocks on his magic putting an already stressed system in a very taxing situation. Honestly if you hadn't brought him in I don't know how much longer he would have survived. It has been a very long time since we have had to remove such a thing from an individual but it can be done. It will take some time and he will have to stay here until the horcrux is completely removed. I have sent the medi-witch to set up a secure private room in this Auror treatment area so we don't have to parade him through the halls."

Healer Smith gave his unbreakable vow to not disclose any thing he knows about Harry Potter except as needed in any trails that originate from his testimony about Mr. Potter's care in his relatives home. Amelia took his, Micheal's, and Harry's statements as well as pensive memories for use in trail.

Harry spent the next several months in the hospital getting better. They healed his body of all the injuries, malnutrition, and vitamin deficiencies he had suffered all those years. The could not start work on removing the horcrux and destroy it until Harry was very close to full health. Once he was healthy enough they broke the bindings on his magic and began the process of removing the horcrux. During his stay in the hospital he also had regular sessions with a mind healer to try and reverse some of the damage done by his sorry relatives as well as visits from Mike and his wife Anna and his daughter Hannah and niece Susan. Amelia, Made-Eye, and Shacklebolt rotated on Harry's guards and became like aunt and uncle to him. Harry became very close to Mike because he rescued him and Hannah & Susan because they were about the same age as him and very sweet.

Unknown to Harry during his time in the hospital the secrete came out that he had been taken from his relatives who were being tried for child abuse and various other things leading to a huge fight for custody of Harry. In the end Mike and his wife Anna won custody and with Harry's consent adopted him. Dumbledore had tried to say that Harry HAD to go back with his aunt and uncle that was the only place he would be safe from those wanting to hurt him like Death Eaters. Dumbledore claimed that if he was allowed to remain Harry's magical guardian and to put him back with his muggle relatives that his condition would be closely monitored by Dumbledore personally, no need for Wizarding Child Services to become involved. Lucius Malfoy assured everyone that even though he had been forced by mind control to be a Death Eater and sure some Death Eaters wanted Harry Potter dead he was sure that Harry was far safer in the wizarding world then he EVER had been in the muggle world. Lucius went so far as to give his personal guarantee that if Harry was allowed to remain in the wizarding world he would not be hunted down by Death Eaters until he was at least eleven. The judge who was acting head of the Wizengamot since Dumbledore could not be present or involved in the proceedings as a Wizengamot member announced they had reached a decision after just three hours, two of them being lunch.

"In the matter of the case against the Dursley adults for child abuse, attempted murder, harm to a wizarding child, et al I find Vernon and Petunia Dursley guilty on all counts. They are to serve the rest of their natural lives in Azkaban. As for their young child he will be handed over to the muggle equivalent of Wizarding Child Services to be placed into an appropriate home if they find Marge Dursley to be an unfit caregiver. On the case of the placement of one Harold James Evans Potter I hear by deny Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's petition to allow him LEGAL right of Magical Guardianship and to place Harold Potter back into the abusive case of his relatives or wherever Dumbledore sees fit. We believe that since Albus Dumbledore has done such a poor job of protecting Harry Potter up to this point where he illegally placed the child after his parents were murdered that he has no business attempting to dictate who cares for him, blood wards be damned. As for all but Michael Merlin Abbott and Anna Hannah Oden Abbott's petition for custody of Harold James Evans Potter you are all denied. I am here by granting Michael Merlin Abbott and Anna Hannah Oden Abbott custody and right to adopt said child. Case Closed!"

Most everyone in the court left in a huff, angry, or near tears for not getting their way. The Abbott family was all smiles as they left the Wizengamot chambers to go let Harry know the good news.

Harry looked up from the book he had been attempting to read when Shacklebolt announced to him that Mike and Anne was there to see him.

"How did it go? Do I go to an orphanage now since the Healer said I could leave tomorrow?" Harry asked. Harry was one day away from being seven years old and feared he was homeless and unwanted.

Mike's Hufflepuff heart wanted to break at how dejected Harry sounded. "No son, you are Anna's and mine son now. You will be coming home with us when you get out of here tomorrow."

Harry stared at Mike in amazement then started having a happy dance in his bed before jumping out of it running happy laps around his room followed by dragging his new sister around the room in his attempt to happy dance with her. Finally Harry calmed down enough to remember he should probably thank Mike and Anna to grab each of them in turn and hugged them. When Harry let go of Mike he saw that Mike was blinking back tears.

"Well let me go spread the news to the rest of your new family and see if we can't manage a birthday / adoption celebration," Mike said as an excuse to leave before he cried like a baby.

The next day Harry left the hospital not out the front as the crowd was hoping but out a private floo directly to the Abbott's house where his extended family and their trusted friends were there to celebrate his recovery, birthday, and new family. Harry lived a happy, healthy rest of his childhood with his new mom, new dad, new sister, new aunt, new uncle, new cousins...well you get the point.

.

.

.

-end-


End file.
